


Office Calls

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: The Janet/Jack friendship just doesn’t get enough attention.





	Office Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Starts at the very beginning, skipping through various episodes up to season seven, all scenes take place in Janet’s office.  
> PG for a couple of words, mention of rape

Jack’s initial impression was to inquire when the Air Force had thrown out the height requirement. There was short and then there was, apparently, the base’s brand new Chief Medical Officer, who might have been five foot tall…if she were wearing platforms shoes.

“Dr. Frasier, this is Colonel Jack O’Neill, of SG-1.” General Hammond looked quite pleased with himself so Jack could only assume she was quite a catch.

She saluted before reciting, almost to herself. “O’Neill, Colonel Jack. Carter, Captain Samantha. Jackson, Dr. Daniel. Mr. Teal’c.”

Jack grinned at her determined expression. “We just like to call him Teal’c, Dr. Fraiser.”

*

“You should have seen her, Dr. Fraiser; she beat the stuffing out of that guy. Thinking about signing her up for the Golden Gloves.” 

“Except for a few bruises and a minor cut, Captain Carter should be ready for active duty in a couple of days, sir.”

“Good. I might need her to run interference for the rest of us guys.”

*

“How is he, Dr.?”

“Have a seat, Colonel O’Neill. Two cracked ribs, some very colorful bruises, headache, and nausea from the concussion. Other than that, he’ll be fine. I’m going to keep him overnight, just to be on the safe side. Relax, Colonel.”

“Hard to relax. I seem to remember beating the shit out of a civilian. Wasn’t exactly a shining moment in my career, if you know what I mean.”

”And I sent an injured man back into action without checking to see how badly injured he was. I’d say this wasn’t the high spot in either of our careers. I can’t say for sure when his ribs got cracked, Colonel.”

“I’m pretty sure I can. I remember kicking him pretty hard a couple of times.”

*

“Doc.”

“Sit down, Colonel.”

“He’s not in his bed.”

“Because, oddly enough, even after all that water, he wanted a shower. He’ll be fine. It’s the rest of SG-1 that I’m worried about.”

“Hey, we didn’t get our brains fried by Charlie the Tuna.”

“His brains are fine, I assure you. All of Dr. Jackson’s tests came back well within normal parameters. The overnight stay is mostly so I can monitor his sleep patterns; being underwater without any idea of night or day, his circadian rhythm is completely skewed.”

“I got a news flash for you, Dr. Fraiser, his sleep habits were skewed long before he met fish boy.”

“A few hot meals, a good night’s sleep and he’ll be ready to go. How are you, sir? You did witness Dr. Jackson’s death; that must have been very traumatic for you.”

“I’d prefer not to repeat the experience.”

“I’ve informed the general I’d like to see all three of you for some follow-up testing before I release you to active duty. Why don’t you stop back around dinnertime? I’m sure Dr. Jackson would appreciate the company. I’ll see you and your team at 0800 tomorrow then?”

*

“Colonel, I’ve told you everything I intend to tell you. There is such a thing as medical privacy.”

“I have to know, Doc, I have to be able to rely on him when we go through that gate. I have to know he won’t crack.”

”I can’t guarantee that, sir, and you know that. I can’t guarantee you won’t crack the next time you step through that gate either. But I’m satisfied that Dr. Jackson should remain on active duty, although I wouldn’t object if he sought some counseling. I can’t force it on him, but I think he may come to the realization himself. My chief concern at this point is his personal feelings of guilt…”

“She raped him! What the hell does he have to feel guilty about?”

“Whether you agree or not, he feels that he betrayed his wife. That has to be painful, especially when you realize that we are talking about a civilian, someone who hasn’t received the military training that might help him put this behind him. My advice is to watch him, carefully. If anything comes up that concern you, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

*

“Funny, I don’t remember giving you permission to be out of bed?”

“Listen, if you’d had as many rounds as I have with these things, you’d be as good as I am. Just thought I’d, you know, take the leg out for a walk.”

“The leg is badly broken, Colonel, you were suffering from hypothermia. I really think you should be lying down.”

”I’ve been lying down so long my ass has sores on it. Carter’s asleep in her little bed, Teal’c has finally carried Daniel off to tuck him in, which is a damned good idea because he was bouncing off the walls out there.”

“Dr. Jackson was quite concerned about both you and Captain Carter.”

“Don’t I know it. He was going a mile-a-minute all the way from McMurdo. I’m just glad I was on the good drugs.”

“Back to bed, Colonel. Or I’ll tuck you in myself. Of course, I could always call Teal’c and let him know you aren’t following prescribed medical orders. Perhaps he can wake Dr. Jackson up.”

“Okay, okay, I’m going.”

“Good night, Colonel O’Neill.”

*

“It was just a burn from a staff weapon, Colonel. His life isn’t in any danger.”

“So you say. But if he doesn’t come up with a good explanation, I may kill him myself.” 

“Colonel, I know you’re upset..”

“Upset? Daniel was missing for hours in a Goa’uld hell-hole and he can’t even tell us what happened.”

“Colonel, he explained.”

”I’m sorry, I’m not buying it. There has to be a logical, sane explanation.”

“You’d like for there to be a logical, sane explanation. But there may not be one, at least not one you want to hear. His MRI was clear, he hasn’t been implanted, and the burn is the only injury he has. Get something to eat, Colonel, I understand you and your team have an appointment with Senator Kinsey this afternoon.”

*

“Doc, he was dying! He had a big old hole in his shoulder. I saw him.”

“I know you did, Colonel, but the sarcophagus healed him. You saw him walking and talking. Medically, he’s fine.”

“But?”

“Emotionally, he’s…wrenched. He saw his world, what he thought was his world, torn apart, everyone he loved died right in front of him. No matter what kind of an act he puts on, he’s hurting inside. Just like you are. And Sam and Teal’c. In a way, this is much harder on you than it is on him. He just had to die. You had to leave him to die.”

 

*

“So she’s back to normal?”

“I’m not sure one ever gets back to normal after having an alien symbiote invade one’s body. But she’s talking now, reacting to stimuli.”

“Didn’t have much of a reaction to the flowers, according to Daniel.”

“She didn’t want him to think she was getting soft. She cried after he left. But that’s just between the two of us, sir.”

“Gotcha, doc. So..”

“Go talk to her. Reassure her. Tell her…”

“What? That she’s normal? That this isn’t going to affect the way people look at her? The way they treat her?”

“No, sir, there’s no need to lie to her. What she needs is for her team, her friends to tell her that she’s still Sam. Tell her that as often as it takes to convince her that she hasn’t changed, not to the people who matter.”

*

“Colonel, do you have an aversion to the infirmary beds?”

”I have an aversion to bedpans and sponge baths and little nurses with big long needles. There’s a hole in my shoulder, not in my head. Besides, I’ve been around the block twice, scared the shit out of Daniel, so my work here is done. It’s time to go home.”

“It’s time to go back to bed, Colonel. You’re so hopped up on pain medication you don’t know what you’re doing. Here, lean on me. There you go, nice and easy. By the way, what did you do to Dr. Jackson?”

“I hugged him. I thought he was gonna cry right there in the commissary.”

“You’ve been to the commissary?”

“So?”

“Sir, in case you haven’t noticed, you’re missing the entire back of your gown. No wonder Dr. Jackson was crying, he was trying to keep from laughing.”

*

“So I was thinking of taking him to Minnesota?”

“Teal’c? I know I’ll live to regret this, but why?”

“I want him to see what real mosquitoes look like.”

*

“And then this really big arrow, huge really, came right through the window and I leaped in front of Daniel.”

“Well, that was very brave of you, Colonel.”

“Yeah, I’m just that kind of a guy. Couldn’t let someone just shoot him, could I?”

“I don’t suppose you could.”

*

“I’m just heading home, Doc.”

“Good to see you up and around, Colonel. How’s the head?”

“Not bad. At least I know what it feels like to be Teal’c and Dr. Daniel Jackson now. You know, those two have very scary brains.”

“Oddly enough, Teal’c said almost the same thing about you. And the last time I saw Dr. Jackson, he and Sam were heading straight for the nearest bar. I believe he said something about washing his mind out.”

“Damn! He’s gonna get drunk without me? Why do I miss all the fun?”

“Evidently, even a few seconds with your mind was more than enough for Daniel. I can’t really say I blame him.”

*

“Dr. Fraiser? General Hammond asked me to speak to you about Daniel.”

“Please have a seat, Colonel. At the general’s suggestion, I have asked Dr. Warner to provide Dr. Jackson’s care whenever possible. Anything that we can, tests for example, we’ll be sending him to the Base Hospital for. However, there may be times when Dr. Jackson needs care and I’m the only attending on base. I understand this will be awkward for him for awhile..”

“Oh, I think that goes without saying. And awkward is an understatement, don’t you think?”

“I realize Dr. Jackson has little reason to trust the medical field after the…incident.”

“He was doped to his eyeballs and thrown in a rubber room. I’d call that a little more than an incident.”

“Colonel.”

“With all due respect, Dr. Fraiser, I don’t really remember seeing you there as he went nuts. And of course, there’s the lovely added bonus of knowing you’re going nuts. Besides, we’re here to talk about Daniel. Shall we stay on subject?”

*

“Hey.”

“Colonel, have a seat.”

“Just, you know, checking on him.”

“He’s asleep.”

“Does he know? I mean, really know?”

“Yes, I spoke to him at length. He asked to see her body. I told him morning would be soon enough. He’ll get over this, you know he will.”

“I just wish he didn’t have to.”

*

“So, am I forgiven?”

“Shut the door, Colonel O’Neill. And take a seat.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I’m only going to say this once. You did the only thing you could have done.”

“Could you explain that to my team?”

“They’ll come around, just give them some time.”

“I think I’m going to have to do some major groveling. Especially where Daniel’s concerned.”

“He was there, you know.”

“Hmm?”

“When you went through the gate? Sgt. Davis mentioned that Daniel was standing in the control room watching you leave.”

“A whole lot of groveling.”

“I don’t think you have any idea, sir.”

*

“Teal’c is recovering nicely, Colonel.”

“Junior taking over your job, eh?”

“So it would seem. His vision is still a bit blurred.”

“So. Like Daniel without glasses.”

“Probably better, I suspect.”

“Speaking of..”

“A few burns, some bruises. Released from the infirmary and sent on his merry way.”

“Then my work here is done.”

*

“Colonel, go away. Despite the massive amount of faith you have in me, I cannot command an appendectomy incision to heal any faster than nature intended.”

“But he agreed to go fishing with me! Do you know how many times I’ve tried to get him to take his nose out of a book and enjoy the great outdoors?”

”Do I want to know?”

“Fifty-seven.”

”I suspect that’s a wee bit of an exaggeration. Go fishing, Colonel, Dr. Jackson and his scar will still be here when you get back.”

*

“Doc?”

“Oh, dear, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?”

”Just wanted to apologize for anything I might have said or done. You know?”

”When you were under the influences of the bracelets?”

”Yeah, I think we might have been out of line a couple of times.”

”Yes, well, the control room personnel you sedated are fine. And most of the people on this base already thought SG-1 were somewhat screwed up anyway so I don’t think there’s much to apologize for, do you?”

*

“Ribboned to the point of extreme headache and nausea. Other than that, he’ll be fine.”

“What about, you know, the ex-girlfriend?”

“Apparently off to conquer the world. But you’d have to ask Daniel that, she was gone when I regained consciousness.”

“So. How’d you like going out with SG-1?”

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d prefer to get my thrills right here on the base, thank you very much.”

“You can’t say Daniel doesn’t know how to show a couple of girls a good time.”

“Yes, there’s simply no end to his talents, is there?”

*

“Are you off, Colonel?”

“Yeah, just waiting with Daniel for his last test results.”

“Everything looks good, Colonel.”

“I just…”

“I know it had to be a shock, finding him on that balcony. But you did the right thing.”

“I couldn’t think by the time I got him through the gate, you know? Part of me knew I should have been doing CPR but my brain just wouldn’t engage. I..I nearly let him lay there and die.”

“You were still in shock. I should have sent a corpsman through with you.”

“And had someone else addicted? No, it worked out okay. We got a three-week vacation. I got some fishing in, Daniel translated the whole damn palace, much to his dismay.”

“Dismay?”

“Yeah, there wasn’t anything interesting at all. Although I take it some of the rooms might have had…instructions.”

“Instructions?”

“Well, it was a pleasure palace. And there were certain rooms that Daniel couldn’t go in without having this raging blush cross his face..”

“Good night, Colonel.”

*

“If I had a bottle of liquor in my desk, I’d pour you a stiff drink.”

“I’d take it. Jesus, I don’t ever want to live through another day like today. Killing one of my team isn’t high on my to-do list.”

“You had no option but to zat Sam. Clearly, the entity was in control. Her vital signs are returning to normal, albeit quite slowly.”

“Probably because I zatted her.”

“That is possible. I suggest you stop and see her, then go home. Everything will look much better tomorrow.”

“Is there any medical foundation in that statement or is that just an attempt to get me out of your office?”

*

“So, you really should start keeping liquor in your desk.”

“I’ll put in a requisition. In fact, I probably wouldn’t turn a belt down myself right now.”

“Yeah, watching someone die will do that to you.”

“I don’t ever intend to stand by and watch another patient die without at least doing something. That went against everything I ever learned. It goes against who I am.”

“It was the only way to save Teal’c.”

“I’m still not totally convinced of that. Hence the desire for a drink.”

“Tell you what. You can come out with SG-1 tonight. Well, at least part of it. Be good for you. Carter and Daniel are funny as hell when they get drunk. You should have been there the night she tried karaoke. Guaranteed to make grown men cry. Daniel did, anyway.”

“I’d pay good money to see that. I’ll meet you up top, shall I?”

*

“Hey, you gonna get some sleep anytime soon?”

“Just waiting on Cassie’s latest labs.”

“She’s gonna be alright. You saw to that.”

“Thanks for reminding me, but I’ve already been reprimanded by the general.”

“This is why you’re not supposed to come between a mother and her cub. Mama may be little but she’s packing a very big gun.”

*

“Janet?”

“Jack.”

“Listen, we’re gonna meet at my house for a quiet dinner. Why don’t you come with us?”

“No, thank you. I have to go home and try to explain to Cassie how Daniel died without actually dying. Some other time, maybe.”

“Get Cassie and come with us. Just, you know, his family getting together. The general’s coming, too.”

“I don’t really think…”

“See you about seven. Bring Cassie, that’s an order.”

*

“I’m glad to see you up and around, Colonel. That was a very close call.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it, I don’t remember much of anything. Had some funny dreams, though.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“Nah, my mind just needs to settle, you know. All those trips to the sarcophagus, you’d think they could have at least fixed my knees.”

“At the least.”

*

“I’d say he’s out of the woods now, Colonel. I frankly don’t know how either he or Bra’tac stayed alive that long, as badly injured as he was, as they both were.”

“I asked him that, but he just kind of avoided the question.”

“Well, Teal’c’s never been very good at admitting any kind of a weakness.”

“Yeah, that’s probably it.”

*

“Stop hovering, you’re making him nervous.”

“How can I not hover? You saw him, Doc. That’s Daniel down the hall.”

“I agree with you, Colonel, I don’t need the DNA to tell me that’s Daniel. I just don’t know how that’s possible.”

“After all this time, you’re still the naive little country girl, aren’t you?”

“Apparently so.”

*

“You know, I always thought he had more brains than one person ought to have, but twelve?”

“It wasn’t really twelve brains, Colonel, but I get your point. I’ll be keeping him a couple of days, just to make sure. So you can just take off and leave him to my tender care.”

“I’m just gonna check on him, one last time, you know?”

“I know. It was very disconcerting to see Daniel’s face and know that someone else was doing the talking. But Daniel did what he had to do, he protected himself.”

“I did mention the thing about his brain, didn’t I?”

“Indeed you did, Colonel.”

*

“I don’t remember the last time that I had three-fourths of SG-1 in here and you walked out the door.”

“I know! Frankly, it’s spooky. But…”

“Daniel is banged, beat and dehydrated. Has a bullet hole in his leg. Healing quite nicely if I can keep him off the damned crutches; I just wonder who taught him how to use them so well? Sam’s shoulder is healing nicely, Teal’c is just badly bruised; I’ll be sending the two of them home today. I suggest you do the same.”

*

“Severe concussions will do that, Colonel.”

“But she called me Jack, she never calls me Jack!”

“Did I mention the concussion? She’ll be fine once she figures out how to unwind.”

“Maybe I should give her some pointers.”

“I said unwind, sir, not unwound.”

*

“The leg wound was quite serious. The head injury was what concerned me. But I’m satisfied with her vital signs. It’s just gonna take her some time. That was a harrowing experience. She’s always been tougher than she looks, you know that.”

“Yeah, but she just looked so…defeated.”

“She’s put a lot into this alliance and trying to find a way to neutralize the super soldier, you all have. She just needs to catch her breath. Give her some time.”

“Okay, but if she doesn’t cheer up, I’m gonna let Teal’c give her a pep talk.”

“Yes, I’m sure that will work wonders.”

*

“Jack?”

“Daniel?”

“It’s…time. You know, the memorial service. You don’t want to be late.”

“No, I don’t. Let me get the lights here.” 

He closed the door quietly behind them.


End file.
